Quintessence
by Crowny
Summary: Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache vraiment, tout commença avec un verre d'alcool. Comme pour les parents de Cana autrefois. Peut-être est-ce le destin des Alberona ; comme il est celui des apprentis d'Ul de perdre leurs vêtements. Deux mages que rien ne semblait relier si ce n'est Fairy Tail. Grey et Cana, une amitié d'enfant qui devint au fil du temps une romance alcoolisée. GCWeek.


**Bien le bonsoir ! Me voici donc avec le premier thème de la Grey/Cana Week, j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais avec mes horaires de dingues en ce moment ce n'est pas si étonnant. Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas quand la suite sera écrite. Un jour, mais quand est une bonne question ! x). Sinon cette week sera sous forme d'une mini-fic et traitera de Grey et Cana sous forme de romance. Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite et sera assez soft bien qu'explicite. Enfin vous verrez bien ! Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Suite à un pari mal compris par moi-même, je dédis cette fic au _Lieutenant Youwan_ ! Sans elle et sa demande, je n'aurais sûrement pas terminé ce thème aujourd'hui o/. Et coucou aux filles de Fairies Fans et de la SPPS qui passe par là !**

(Aussi, si il y a des incohérences dans le comportement de Cana ou des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Oh, et FT n'est pas à moi, of course + Label SPPS, il n'y a plus de place dans le résumé éè)

* * *

**Thème 01 - Alcool**

**.**

_Dis maman, c'est qui mon papa ?_

Cette question, Cana l'avait souvent posée, et toujours le regard mi triste mi joyeux de sa mère lui répondait. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Camélia. Comme si ce qu'elle aurait pu prononcer était tabou. Mais pourtant, cette question était même devenue un drôle de rituel. Quand Cana voyait sa mère sombrer dans ses pensées, elle le lui demandait de sa voix d'enfant et cela permettait à jeune femme de retrouver un peu de bonheur dans ses pupilles bleus claires.

Cana ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle était bien trop jeune, mais si cela rendait sa mère heureuse alors ça lui était suffisant. Une fois, Camélia avait commencé à lui répondre mais sa fille l'avait tout de suite arrêté. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle faire illuminer les yeux de sa mère si la question n'en était plus une ?

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une seconde qui passe, l'accident avait eu lieu et Camélia n'était plus. Seul le vide d'une réponse restait en plus des larmes de tristesse qui coulaient sur les petites joues de Cana.

Six ans, pas de père, plus de mère.

Il ne restait qu'elle, ses souvenirs et ce bout de papier.

Ainsi qu'un ciel trop bleu pour être honnête.

Un grand monsieur habillé d'un costume noir et aux cheveux grisonnant avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne, en compagnie de la voisine qui s'occupait d'elle depuis, pour lui dire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Mais Cana s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était sa maman. Etre chez la voisine ne l'intéressait pas non plus, alors, dès qu'elle le peut, elle se faufile en dehors pour retourner dans sa propre maison.

Cana va dans le salon, dans la cuisine, même dans les couloirs pour se souvenir des moments en compagnie de sa mère, ceux où elles riaient toutes les deux et pendant lesquels Camélia oubliait sa triste nostalgie.

La petite brune décida d'aller dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, juste quand un cauchemar s'infiltrait dans son esprit la nuit. La chaleur de sa mère la rassurait toujours. Mais maintenant…

Cana secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Elle devait être joyeuse dans cette maison, et ainsi continuer à se souvenir d'elle et de son sourire.

Avec ses petites jambes, la fillette traversa la chambre et grimpa sur le lit au drap orange avant de s'allonger dessus. Elle savait que la voisine découvrirait tôt ou tard son absence et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Aller avec ce monsieur en noir ne lui plaisait pas, un drôle de pressentiment l'étreignait en y pensant. Comme si, si elle partait avec lui, elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Refoulant les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Cana se retourna pour tomber face à face avec un carnet. Des motifs fleuris, que Camélia avait probablement dessinés, décoraient la page de gauche alors qu'un texte en caractère relié remplissait la deuxième.

Intriguée, la brune s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever un peu et lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle ne savait pas encore très bien lire, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien d'après la maîtresse de son école. Peut-être réussirait-elle à comprendre ?

Regardant une dernière fois les beaux dessins de sa mère –celle-ci savait si bien dessiner...- elle se concentra sur sa lecture.

_J'ai rencontré un homme bien étrange aujourd'hui. Grand, roux et très costaud un vrai charmeur également. Un tantinet étrange aussi, chacun de ses gestes semblait être contrôlé, mais il était tout de même très sympathique ! Il m'a invité à boire un verre dans le bar à côté de ma galerie d'art, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me suis sentie attirée par cet homme, ce doit être son sourire si éclatant. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait faire fondre un iceberg rien qu'avec celui-ci ! Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés après mon travail et nous avons bu une bouteille de saké. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, autant du moins. Mais la soirée fut très agréable, j'ai beaucoup ris aussi. J'espère le revoir bientôt._

Cana fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas très bien compris l'ensemble de ce qu'avait écrit sa mère. La lecture avait été longue aussi, et alors qu'elle allait recommencer une nouvelle fois, la voix aiguë de la voisine retentit à l'extérieur.

À contrecœur, la brune se leva, descendit du lit et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Juste en dessus se trouvait la voisine et l'homme en noir. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, des larmes perlèrent contre ses joues alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Alors qu'elle traînait les pieds vers l'extérieur, de nouvelles questions se glissèrent dans l'esprit de Cana.

_Qu'était-ce donc que cet _alcool_ qui avait rendu sa mère heureuse ? Et cet homme, était-il son père ?_

Se le jurant à elle-même, la fille de Camélia se promit de le découvrir. Peu importe qu'elle revienne ou non dans cette maison. Un jour, elle le saurait. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

**Oui, Grey n'est pas encore là. Mais il apparaîtra au prochain chapitre ;). Que pensez-vous de Cana enfant ? J'ai eu un peu de mal puisque je n'ai pas dans mon entourage d'enfant de cet âge là, alors imaginer la perte d'un parent de leur point de vue c'est quelque peu difficile disons.**


End file.
